


I Would Give It All

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick asks Bruce for relationship advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Give It All

"Do you ever feel alone?" Dick’s bare feet swung from below his knees as he sat on the console table. Bruce raised an eyebrow at him, as if to prod him towards explanation. "Like…" he closed his eyes, "no matter how close you are to someone, they’ll never actually know how you feel about them?”

"The mood has struck me." Bruce watched him, trying to ignore where this could possibly be going. He doesn’t want to talk about it. 

"Because I really like this guy. And he’s… he’s probably the only one who could really get me. But he just… he doesn’t seem to notice any of my advances. I even have to wear this weird outfit to get his attention.” Dick opened his right eye and trained it on Bruce’s form. “What do you think I should do? It’s kind of breaking my heart here, Bruce.”

His mouth felt like sandpaper when he opened it to talk. “You should show him how you feel,” he whispered, voice rough against his throat. “Actions speak louder than words.”

"Really?" Dick climbed towards Bruce. "Because once I act, there’s not any going back. Do you think I should really risk what I have with him already?"

Bruce nodded. “Yes. I think you should.”

Dick coyly snaked his hand up to the back of Bruce’s neck. “I think I will then.” His breath hitched and he kissed Bruce. It only took a second for Bruce to kiss back.


End file.
